The Girl with the Iron Will
by HermitRuaNightshade
Summary: The 7 of them have entirely different identities. Two of the city's deadliest gangs may happen to bring them altogether in a way they never thought possible. Was this encounter one of luck or sorrow? (Soul Eater AU Rated M). Soul x Maka.


**Girl with the Iron Will **

**Summary: **

**The 7 of them have entirely different identities. Two of the city's deadliest gangs may happen to bring them altogether in a way they never thought possible. Was this encounter one of luck or sorrow? (Soul Eater AU Rated M). Soul x Maka. **

Chapter 1 - **How Society Sees Them**

Everyone is seen different through their eyes, compared to another's. In another's eyes, everyone fits a particular stereotype. But careful…. deception is their forte.

This is how society sees them.

Maka Albarn- The nobody. She's fat. She's got acne and freckles scattered across her face. Her hair is always up in those nerdy pigtails. Unfortunately, she lives at a Love Hotel as one of her father's business perks.

Spirit Albarn- The male prostitute/hooker who works at a Love Hotel downtown. He's been working their ever since his wife walked out on him. He also works a second job at his daughter's high school as a casual/temp teacher.

Kami Albarn- Founder of 'Death City', the gang foundered for the sole purpose of eliminating the gang 'Kishin Soul'. After being individually targeted by 'Kishin Soul', she was rumoured to have ran away.

Soul "Eater" Evans- While some speculate he's a member of 'Kishin Soul' because of his given name, others speculate he's against them because of his nickname 'Soul _Eater_'. He has a well renowned status in his high school for his rivalry against Black*star.

Black*star- Holder of the status for the most feared student in his high school. He is a black belt and can defeat every opponent with a single hit- with the exception of Soul- with his famous move 'Soul Purge'. 'Black*star is merely a nickname, but no one knows his real name. He even went to extents to have every record of his name that could be seen by the public eye, personally erased.

Tsubaki- The most popular and desired girl in her high school. She constantly looks down on others, yet is always quiet, and never verbally insults anyone. She is top of every class she doesn't share with Maka Albarn and Ox Ford.

Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson- The most dangerous girls in their high school. They have bitter attitudes and look out only for each other. They are always acting suspicious and malicious, looking at everyone like they are a meal. They rarely hold conversation with anyone other than each other, the only other being Kid.

Death "the Kid"- He who no one believes his name real name is Death, but it really is. In fact, 'Death' was the name of his father- the mayor. Because of this, he adopted the nickname 'Death the Kid' and 'Kid' for short. He can't stand being around other people, and only occasionally converses with others. He often does random peculiar things, like spontaneously running into the art room and straightening all the hanging art. He is labelled, the most attractive boy in his high school.

Professor Frank Stein- The most qualified and head teacher of science. He has a sick sense of humour and a bizarre fetish for dissection. Many students fear him and his insane behaviour.

.

.

.

.

.

"Black*star!" called out Soul,

He approached the black belt with his hands in the pockets of his iconic yellow and black jacket. His face wore a cool expression and a smirk.

"Soul! Come to meet your end by the hand of a God!" Black*star beckoned with a crack of his knuckles in his palm.

Students slowly started backing up to the sides of the locker lined corridors.

"Come at me Black*star!" yelled Soul,

And the two charged toward each other. Soul ran with a large stride and clenched fists ready to send a face busting punch at his opponent. Black*star took lighter steps, but quick non-the-less, head low, and arms behind him, palms down like a ninja. Black*star made the first move, a swift movement of his palm to Soul's gut. Soul blocked just in time, but a blow came to his head milliseconds after.

Maka pushed her way through the crowd with her head on a downward tilt, searching for her locker blocked off by fight spectators. She heard murmurs amongst the crowd she didn't care for, but admittedly did agree with.

"That Black*star has no technique! How the hell is he a black belt?"

"Doesn't matter, he's got so much power he doesn't need technique."

"Yeah have you seen the muscles on him!?"

"Yeah, he's pretty hot I reckon!"

All except for the last one, that statement, she'd beg to differ.

She heard the sounds of fist on flesh, Black*star laughing, and Soul cursing. She rolled her eyes. After two whole years at the same school, it's the same routine.

Only today was the worse than the rest. As she squeezed through the crowd, someone yelled in her ear,

"Oi get outta the way, I can't see Bitch!"

The owner of the voice (or so she guessed) rudely shoved her, making her fall into other people, who seemed just as pissed off as the first.

"What the hell!?"s

and,

"WTF?"s

were heard in the back ground. Then, she was shoved out of the crowd and into the brawl way- or in other words- the cleared space of the corridor. What happened in the next few seconds was rather chaotic.

Black*star was preparing for his finishing move. Soul was heaving in and out heavy breaths, and wiped away the small trail of blood that leaked from his lower lip. Black*star charged one last time and soul purged Soul, sending him flying backward.

That's when Soul crashed into Maka, sending them both backward and into a locker, narrowly after everyone dove out of the way.

Maka's face smashed into the cold metal, sandwiched for a brief moment in between Soul and the locker. The two fell to the floor defeated.

The crowd seemed to find this amusing, and burst into hysterical laughter.

"OOoooo Maka and Soul everyone!" someone hollered.

Maka would hang her head in shame and get the hell out of there, she would, if she could feel her head. Soul pushed her off of him.

A muffled, "Geroff…" was heard.

"I'll get you next time Black*star!" yelled Soul.

"And I'll beat you like every other time!" Black*star sniggered and immaturely laughed.

Maka slowly got to her feet with a palm on her throbbing head/face.

"Thanks for the apology Soul." she muttered.

Apparently Soul had heard her just fine and wheeled round to face her with a disgusted and slightly infuriated look.

"_You're_ the one who got in _my _way." he spat, glaring at her with his crimson eyes.

Maka picked up one of her thick text books off the floor beside her and looked back at Soul. He wasn't looking at her anymore, in fact he was walking away.

She was furious at him, and there was no way he was just going to walk away. She could not be content nor satisfied with any part of the turn of events.

"Hey Soul!" she called out boldly, as she strode toward him.

Soul turned back around and rolled his eyes at the sight of her. She lifted the book up above his head and crashed it down with all of her strength.

"Maka-chop…" she whispered under her breath, "Asshole!" she insulted firmly.

She dropped the book and ran the hell out of there, high-tailed by echoes of,

"Bitch!"

"Run Fatty run!"

"Better bolt Pigtails!"

and,

"Go Flubber Bubber!"

She ran out of the building. The tears streamed down her face. She thought this was what she wanted…. to be an outcast. She thought it would make her life easier, with her affiliations and status. Everything was fine when everyone just ignored her and acted like she didn't exist exactly as she planned, but now she is known again, and for the wrong reasons. But she had to admit, she was surprised somebody actually knew her name when they called out "Maka and Soul". But this isn't what she wanted anymore, Maka just wanted to blend in with no friends, she thinks no one will or can like her anyway. And so that's why she tried to be as unapproachable and non-friend material as possible.

Ten minutes later, she arrived at her apartment, which was so unfortunately located at the down town Love Hotel and home to many prostitutes, including her father.

She burst through the door to find her father pinning his violet haired regular up against the wall. But Maka was so upset she didn't even cast the busy two a second disgusted look.

"What's wrong, Maka-chan?" asked Blair, breaking away her kiss with Spirit.

"Why would something be wrong!?" Maka demanded.

"Because you're crying… but mostly because you haven't 'Maka-chopped' your Dad or yelled at us yet." Blair pointed out.

"Uhhh just pretend I'm not here." Maka sighed, and she stormed into her room.

"Spirit-kuuuun, let me handle Maka-chan, I'm sure you'll just upset her more." Blair puppy eyed Spirit, totally oblivious of insulting her 'Play Thing'.

Spirit folded his arms and pouted, "But I'm her Daddy and she's my little girl!"

"And she needs a _girl _friend right now." smiled Blair mischievously, "I'll be back," she said before she darted away.

Maka barged through her bedroom door and into the bathroom en-suite. She stared at herself in the mirror and was ready to tear her hair out.

Her thoughts were so rudely interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Maka-chan open up! Please! Blair wants to help! Is it that time of the month?"

Maka heard. She stormed over to the door and powerfully swung it open letting a sudden strong breeze whip her hair.

"Maka-cho-"

"Maka-chan stop! Tell Blair what's wrong?" Blair said petting the top of Maka's head lightly.

Maka frowned.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I'm around so much now, we're like family!" explained Blair.

"That's your fault, and you're not my mother!" Maka spat.

"You're right! I'm more like your best friend!" exclaimed Blair.

Maka rolled her eyes.

"Great, my only best friend is sleeping with my Dad." she said irritably.

"That's right, I'm you're _only _best friend, so tell Blair what's wrong." said Blair lowering herself to Maka's height and smiling brightly.

"Ugh, fine. I was going to my locker today and I got caught up in a fight where I got slammed into a locker. One of the idiots' whose fault it was didn't even apologise, and then I ran away whilst being called every name in the book!" exclaimed Maka.

Blair looked at her with almost fake, sympathetic gold eyes.

"You know what you need?" began Blair with a mischievous smile,

"What?" asked Maka already dreading the answer to come,

"A makeover." Blair stated, looking awfully proud of herself for coming up with such a genius idea.

"I can't. Papa's boss will enslave me to work for her or something…" Maka partially lied.

"She won't! I'll help you Maka-chop her if she tries!" Blair smirked.

"I'm not convinced." Maka stated plainly.

"Too bad!" cooed Blair, pushing Maka into the bathroom.

Maka fell over due to her slightly clumsy nature, and landed face first into the bath tub.

"Ouch." she groaned.

Before a second thought was spared, she felt her shirt being ripped off.

"BLAIR WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Maka screamed.

"Helping you out Maka-chan!" Blair hastily replied…. "Maka-chan…" she trailed off,

"What?!" Maka responded sourly,

"My do you wear a weird padding thing over your belly?" asked Blair.

"To make me look fat." Maka explained as if stating the obvious.

"Why?" Blair asked plainly, with her head on a tilt.

"I was trying to make myself unapproachable okay!" Maka growled.

"Calm down Girly," Blair winked, with a devilish look to be feared, "We're going to make you SEXY!"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE SEXY!"

Blair giggled, "Too late!" she grinned.

Blair pulled out a shopping bag out of nowhere,

"I was going to save these for your birthday Maka-chan, but since it's only two weeks away, you can consider this an early birthday prezzie! Nya!" giggled Blair passing the bag to Maka.

Maka pulled out 3 bottles of Proactiv acne cream, 3 different tubes of hair removal cream, an apple and cinnamon shampoo, conditioner and body wash set, a massive bag of makeup products, and a bagful of lingerie from Victoria's Secret.

"I knew you'd like it! I know it's a bit early but-"

"There is no way, I am wearing this!" Maka screeched.

"Oh Maka-chan, don't you want to show up all those bullies?" Blair raised her eyebrows at the petite girl.

"I suppose so," Maka grumbled.

"Good!" chirped Blair,

She shut Maka in the bathroom with the shopping bag of goodies.

"Now you're not stepping a foot out of there until you're sparkling clean and beautiful! You hear me Maka-chan!" Blair cackled.

That woman was evil in her own way.

**Alrighty! We has a chapter 1! **

**Reviews, follows, favs and such are very welcome :3 so come my way fanfiction notifications! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**~Hermit! **


End file.
